Us
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura ha vivido una decepción amorosa, por lo que intenta vivir, dándose otra oportunidad, aunque de manera diferente. Sasuke, vive como le conviene, y eso, es evitando a cierta pelirosa. (three-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Este short fic o long fic -eso depende de ustedes-, lo llevo en mi cabecita ya varias horas, y no se quiere ir, así que me dispuse a compartirlo con ustedes, deseando que les agrade y les saque sonrisas XD aquí les dejo: "Us" ("Nosotros").**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 1: "Te odio"**

Sasuke miraba por la ventana, estaba aburrido, y más aún cuando al llegar a la escuela, tarde, por culpa de Naruto, lo metieron al aula de detención, junto al rubio, quien ahora, no paraba de hablar de nada más que ramen, decía cosas como que _luego de la escuela se pasaría por Ichiraku's, y le invitaría en compensación_… el pelinegro suspiró, frustrado, se perdería un día de clases, ni siquiera podría salir a comer en el almuerzo, pero lo peor de todo, era que la pasaría oyendo al escandaloso ojiazul.

_Corrección_, pensó, no estaría del todo tan sólo con el rubio, su mirada se desvió hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió, dejando pasar a una pelirosa, y una muchacha peliazul; la pelirosa entraba recriminando algunas cosas, se la veía enojada, y la otra, parecía avergonzada, sonrojada, y apenas si miraba a su alrededor, cuando Naruto cayó en cuenta de las nuevas integrantes del aula de detención.

—¡Debiste decirlo! —hablaba algo exaltada la pelirosa, quien aún no se daba cuenta de los presentes, cuando lanzaba sus cosas en uno de los asientos.

—L-lo s-sient-to —tartamudeaba la otra, sentándose a su lado, sin mirarla. La pelirosa suspiró, se llevó una mano a la frente, y cerró los ojos, sentándose también.

—Ya no importa —aseguró la pelirosa; la peliazul ya no dijo nada más.

El pelinegro las observaba de reojo, y el rubio, sonrió al verlas, ya que las conocía, a pesar de que estaban en diferentes años, ellos iban en tercer año de preparatoria, y ellas, en segundo.

—¿Sakura-chan? —la llamó, cuando pareció más calmada.

La aludida se giró hacia el lugar donde creía que venía la voz, parecía cercana, pero, por ser Naruto, no le extrañó que estuviera al final de la fila de asientos, y aun así, lo oyera perfectamente, le sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró, cuando se percató de que al lado de este, cercano a la ventana, se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke.

—Hola, Naruto —le saludó con seriedad. La peliazul, que estaba a su lado, dio un respingo en su lugar—, veo que también estás _aquí_…

—¡Ah, bueno, es que llegamos tarde y Kakashi-sensei…! —él enarcó una ceja—, ¿y tú que haces aquí con Hinata, 'ttebayo?

—Nada grave, olvídalo —ella se giró, y se recostó en su mesa.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, aún el rubio, que veía con extrañeza la actitud de sus compañeros, hasta que ya no aguantó más, aún Sasuke había empeorado su actitud, lo cual no lo creía posible, pero así era. _¡Aaaaahhhhhh!_, gritó con frustración, revolviéndose sus rubios cabellos, y levantándose de su lugar, para sentarse cerca de Sakura.

—Sakura-chan, Hinata, juguemos algo, estoy aburrido —les sugería, aunque parecía una orden, porque ellas creían que él no desistiría de su pedido.

—No es que no quiera jugar contigo, Naruto, pero realmente, no estoy _cómoda_ en este lugar —contestaba la pelirosa, y la peliazul asentía.

—Sa-ku-ra-chan, mírame —esta vez sí era una orden, una que le erizó los vellos a la chica, e hizo que Hinata la mirara algo asustada, al rubio no se le pasaba nada cuando se trataba del bienestar de sus amigos.

Ella estaba con el cabello recogido en un moño, con un lápiz que se lo sostenía, como de costumbre, y los anteojos, que no dejaban que el resto admirara la hermosa mirada de la pelirosa; ella se volteó hacia él, suspiró, y sonrió con algo de malicia, mostrando su rostro ante su –_sempai_-, amigo.

—¿Contento? —ella se quitó los anteojos, y se quitó el lápiz de la cabeza, dejando caer su larga melena rosa.

—No —él extendió su mano hacia su labio, y lo acarició con uno de sus dedos—, ¿quién te hizo eso?

Hinata agachó la cabeza, Sakura dejó de sonreír, el labio aún le dolía, aunque la sangre ya estaba seca, y Sasuke, inconscientemente, clavó su mirada, y puso su atención ante la chica, mostrándose enfurecido, y a la vez, _complacido_, por ver a la pelirosa, sin esa imagen de nerd que suele mostrar en la escuela.

—No te preocupes, Naruto —ella miró de reojo al pelinegro, ya que sentía su mirada—, lo que haga una de _sus_ perras, me tiene sin cuidado, mientras no se metan con _mis_ amigas.

Naruto se giró a mirar a Sasuke, en el momento en que éste bufó, y volteó otra vez a mirar a través de la ventana.

—¡Oi, teme!, ¿ya oíste? —el pelinegro se recargó en su brazo, ni siquiera lo miró.

—No me interesa —fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, tan seco, tan cruel, tan _indiferente_.

Sakura enarcó una ceja, lo miró fijamente, estaba furiosa, y ya llevaba tiempo conteniéndose ante _él_, en verdad tenía muchas cosas que decirle, y no se había aventurado a hacerlo, por el simple hecho de que no quería caer tan bajo, deseaba ser lo suficientemente madura, para hacerlo a un lado, y nunca tener que enfrentarlo, pero para su _desgracia_, pasaría todo el día allí. Ella se levantó de su lugar, él oyó el sonido del pupitre, correrse, giró un poco la mirada, vio aquellos ojos de color jade, posarse sobre sus ónix, sin nada que se interpusiera entre ellos, pero no era la mirada que él conocía, era una llena de rencor, era la Sakura que él no quería ver.

—Te _o-di-o_ —declaró acentuando cada sílaba, con tono lúgubre, evidente fastidio y resentimiento; respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, se volvió a sentar, y miró a Naruto con una nueva sonrisa, para luego suspirar triunfante—. ¡Ah!, que bueno que pude sacarme _eso_ de encima, era una carga que ya no aguantaba —para sorpresa de los otros tres, la voz de la pelirosa cambió a una llena de alivio, y _felicidad_. Naruto y Hinata no preguntaron nada al respecto, ya que cada uno por su parte, percibió la hostilidad que había entre el pelinegro y la pelirosa, y no querían meterse.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?

—S-sakura, en v-verdad, l-lo sien… —la pelirosa la cortó.

—Estoy bien, Naruto, es bueno expresar los sentimientos —levantó sus brazos, como desperezándose—, tuve guardado eso por más de dos años, y ya era hora de _dejarlo ir_ —luego miró a Hinata—. No es tu culpa, Hina-chan, realmente, prefiero ser castigada por ayudarte, a dejar que esa _tipa_ te trate así, así que no dejes de contar conmigo.

—Avísame, si necesitas alguna cosa —le ofreció Naruto—, aunque si me pides salir de aquí, supongo que en eso no puedo ayudarte, a menos que quieras ser castigada nuevamente.

—… —él se carcajeó, y a lo lejos se oyó un _tsk_. Ninguno de los tres le hicieron caso.

—Oye, Sakura-chan, deberías llevar siempre el cabello suelto, y esos anteojos… no nos dejan apreciar tu belleza natural —le aconsejaba el rubio, mientras ella cogía un mechón de su cabello, y lo escondía tras su oreja, y Hinata, se ruborizaba por los comentarios del rubio.

—No necesito hacerlo, Naruto, tengo un _novio_ por si no me crees, y está a mi lado a pesar de mi apariencia, a él no le interesa meterse en mis bragas, o por lo menos, no es su principal interés, como lo fue con mi _estúpido ex_.

—K-kiba-kun es u-un cab-baller-ro —dijo la peliazul, intentando meterse en la conversación. Y la pelirosa asintió en conformidad.

—¿Tuviste un novio antes, Sakura-chan? —el rubio se veía interesado, y la pelirosa se dio cuenta de que no debió mencionar aquello, se puso algo nerviosa.

Ella no sabía si responder aquello, o no, Naruto la acosaba con aquella mirada, y esa gran sonrisa que se desparramaba por todo su rostro, sabía que si no le contestaba ahora, se la pasaría preguntándole por ello cada vez que la viera, y _aquel_, no era un tema del cual le gustara hablar; su nerviosismo, no le dio tiempo a darse cuenta, de que cierto pelinegro, se había levantado de su lugar, tan galante, y sigiloso, como un buen felino, y se había parado a su lado, quedando frente a ella, mirándola sin mostrarle ningún sentimiento, y dejando en silencio a los tres con su sola presencia.

—No hay modo —dijo él, como si aquello no necesitara explicación.

—… —ella salió de su letargo, y se levantó de su lugar, quedando muy cerca de él, aunque él le llevara una cabeza y un poco más de altura—. ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—No hay hombre que no piense en sexo, al menos lo hace una vez cada dos horas, y estoy hablando del más _caballero_ —aseguraba el pelinegro; el rubio intentó levantarse para defender a su amiga, pero Sakura levantó una mano para que se quedara en su lugar.

—Hmp, entonces tú lo pensabas a cada minuto —le recriminó ella, señalándolo con el dedo, y parándose en puntillas—, tanto así, que porque no te lo di, tuviste que buscarte _otra_.

La pelirosa se tapó la boca, el rubio, miró furioso al pelinegro, y la peliazul, quería hallar un lugar donde esconderse, ya que para ella, aquel lugar, se iba poniendo peor mientras pasaban los minutos y las horas. El pelinegro mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas, se sentía mejor, al menos algo lo mantenía entretenido, _su ex novia_, la nerd de la escuela.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Recién empiezo, y pues, espero que me hagan saber si lo continúo, y de ser así, el siguiente capítulo será el doble de largo, o quizás un poco más que eso, pero claro, sólo si desean que lo siga **

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegraron, y por supuesto que lo continuaré hasta donde llegue mi imaginación, que espero y sean muchos capítulos que pueda compartir con ustedes. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Cap. anterior:**

_La pelirosa se tapó la boca, el rubio, miró furioso al pelinegro, y la peliazul, quería hallar un lugar donde esconderse, ya que para ella, aquel lugar, se iba poniendo peor mientras pasaban los minutos y las horas. El pelinegro mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas, se sentía mejor, al menos algo lo mantenía entretenido, su __**ex novia**__, la nerd de la escuela._

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 2: "Si tan solo supieras…"**

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de agüita, la muchacha hizo lo posible porque no cayeran de sus cristalizados jades, y quitándose la mano de sobre la boca, y respirando profundamente, logró con su cometido. Por otra parte, Sasuke continuaba mirándola con aquella sonrisa autosuficiente, satisfecho de hacerla sentir mal, recordándole aquel _cruel_ pasado, que estaba segura, ella intentaba olvidar, pero él no se la pondría fácil; él metió las manos a sus bolsillos del pantalón, y con elegancia, se dirigió nuevamente, a su asiento al final de la fila, cerca de la ventana.

—¿Lo que dijiste del _teme,_ es cierto, Sakura-chan? —preguntó el rubio, intentando susurrar, mirando de reojo donde su amigo, cuando ella se hubo sentando otra vez.

—… —la pelirosa lo miró, y asintió, su voz salió algo rota—, n-no es algo de lo que quiera hablar, Naruto.

El rubio asintió, y de mirarla a ella, pasó sus azulinos ojos hacia Hinata, quien al sentirse observada, le devolvió la mirada, adivinando lo que cuestionaban aquellos pozos juguetones, por lo que movió la cabeza, negando, ya que ella no conocía sobre aquel _asunto_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pasaron los minutos, y aquel ambiente se sentía demasiado pesado, Naruto no sabía qué hacer; por una parte, él se había enojado con el pelinegro, no lo creía tan _despiadado_, como para hacerle algo así a alguien como Sakura, y por otro lado, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, aunque sabía de sobra que al azabache nada le importaría que el rubio apoyase a la chica, antes que a él, o, mejor dicho, no le daría la importancia suficiente, como para demostrarlo.

Hinata jugaba con sus dedos, estaba indecisa, no tenía idea de si hablar con la pelirosa, o, hacer como que nunca salió el tema a relucir, además de que Naruto la ponía nerviosa, de tan sólo sentir que observaba en su dirección, desde unos asientos atrás, aunque alejado del azabache.

No se habían percatado del tiempo que había pasado, hasta que el timbre del almuerzo sonó, para luego oír los muchos pasos, y el alboroto y voces, de todos los que se dirigían fuera de los salones, a comer alguna cosa; los cuatro continuaban allí, el rubio suspiró, porque él no tenía permitido salir, y no tenía nada para degustar, y el Uchiha, él también tenía hambre, pero no se lo diría a nadie.

La pelirosa cogió su mochila, y sacó una caja de almuerzo, por lo que la peliazul, la imitó, haciendo lo mismo, luego, las dos muchachas se miraron, y sonrieron en complicidad.

—Hina-chan —la ojijade hablaba bajito, para que tan sólo la ojiperla la oyera—, compartamos una de las cajas nosotras, y la otra, se la daremos a Naruto.

—E-está b-bien —la ojiperla pasaba la mirada, de una caja, hacia la otra, cómo preguntándose cuál darle al rubio.

—La _tuya_ le vendrá bien —Hinata enrojeció, y Sakura sonrió traviesa—. Naruto —lo llamó en voz alta, mientras cogía la caja de almuerzo de la ojiperla—, puedes comerte esta —se la extendió, para que él la cogiera, ya que desde donde se encontraba, la alcanzaría sin problema—, nosotras no necesitamos mucho para llenarnos, así que compartiremos.

El rubio recibió contento la caja de almuerzo, murmurando cosas como: _es la primera vez que comeré el almuerzo preparado por una chica_, y que se sentía feliz por ello; Sasuke lo veía de reojo, en verdad quería algo de aquel almuerzo, pero, sabía que de alguna forma, su forma de actuar minutos u horas atrás, lo habían _tachado_ de _persona no grata_, y no le darían nada.

—Naruto, puedes compartirlo, si eso prefieres —ella se volteó hacia Hinata, mientras le decía esto—, no me enojaré por ello, es también tu amigo, después de todo.

El rubio no deseaba _compartirlo_, aquel almuerzo era algo poco común, y el sueño de muchos chicos, aunque para ser más específicos, el _sueño_ es que la chica que te gusta, te prepare el almuerzo, pero, esto contaba como algo parecido; iba a comenzar, a comerlo solo, todo para él, cuando su _buen corazón_, no le dejó clavar los palillos en aquellos rollos, o probar uno de los onigiris que tenían buena pinta; suspiró, seguía enojado, pero tomó la caja de almuerzo, y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, para _compartir_ aquel tesoro, del cual nada quedaría en pocos minutos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El almuerzo terminó pronto, o eso creyeron; Sasuke apenas y había comido un onigiri, claro, logrando que el rubio fuera quien le rogara que comiera algo, y no él, quien rogara porque le invitaran, pero, de todos modos, los cuatro tenían algo en el estómago, aunque no estaban del todo satisfechos. Unos minutos luego de que sonara el timbre, para que los alumnos regresaran a sus salones, y continuaran con las clases, la puerta de aquel salón, se abrió, dejando a la vista de todos, a otro pelinegro, algo pálido, estaba en segundo año, pero en diferente salón que las chicas; éste los miró unos segundos, a cada uno de los inquilinos, y se sentó cerca de la ventana, pero en el extremo opuesto del Uchiha.

—Así que aquí estaban —empezó a sacar un cuaderno de dibujo, y un lápiz—: la fea, la muda, el traidor, y el mutilado.

—¿M-mutilado? —el rubio lo miraba enojado, y es que Sai tenía ese talento, de hacer enojar a cualquiera, con _cualquier cosa_ que saliera de sus labios.

—Sí, ¿recuerdas?, no tienes pene —soltó, como si se tratase de lo más natural, dejando a Hinata más roja de lo que normalmente se encontraba cuando veía al rubio.

—Sai, cállate —ordenó la pelirosa, quien estaba fastidiada por las imprudentes palabras de su amigo; ella lo quería, pero, siempre debía ponerle un límite—; seré fea, lo reconozco, pero Hina-chan no es muda, ya te lo dije, sólo es tímida.

—Está bien, pero entonces… —dirigió su vista hacia el Uchiha—, él sí es un _traidor_, ¿verdad?

Ella suspiró, enarcó una ceja al mirarlo, para luego bajarla, y sonreírle; él también le sonrió, aunque con ese _intento_ de sonrisa, que tanto molestaba a la mayoría; y sin más, comenzó a dibujar, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el Uchiha. Naruto también lo fulminaba con la mirada, el chico pálido no le caía, siempre se metía con su hombría, y eso lo cabreaba, pero debía aguantarlo, ya que era amigo de su amiga, y no quería ganarse broncas.

Sai no había cerrado la puerta del salón, y un par de minutos después, entraron Kiba, seguido de Ino, quienes no parecían muy contentos; estaban discutiendo, eso parecía, y se toparon con la mirada jade, y perla, seguida de la azul, y la azabache del Uchiha. Sai ni los miraba, supusieron que sabía que ellos dos llegarían en cualquier momento.

—¿Frente?, creí que no habías venido a la escuela —miró a la peliazul—, igual tú, Hinata —cogió un lugar, y lo arrastró al lado de la ojiperla, quedando cerca de sus amigas.

—Yo sí sabía que habías venido, vi tus zapatos en tu taquilla, te busqué por todas partes —Kiba se había apoyado en la mesa de Sakura, mirándola con interés, y acariciando su cabello, para luego toparse con aquella pequeña herida sobre el labio de la chica, quien estaba algo sonrojada por el tacto de su novio—; ¿y _esto_?

—… —ella dio un respingo, volviendo a la realidad—, fue Karín, pero no te preocupes, ya tendrá su _merecido_ —contestó ella, con una sonrisa maliciosa, imaginándose cómo hacer sufrir a la perra peliroja, cuando se dio cuenta de algo—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Ino lanzó una carcajada, quizás recordando qué la había llevado ante tal situación, lo cual, a pesar de no gustarle del todo, su sonrisa indicaba que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

—Te defendimos, aunque _yo_ debo llevarme el crédito —se señaló la rubia, mirándola con fiereza—, la muy idiota, y con esto me refiero a Karín, estaba haciendo alarde de que te había golpeado, empezó a insultarte, así que, cogí mi soda helada, y se la eché en su teñido cabello, claro que se le metió por el remedo de tetas que tiene.

—Sí, eso fue una de las mejores cosas del día —comentaba el castaño, sonriéndole con cariño—, y yo solo le cogí la muñeca, para que no le lanzara algo a Ino, cuando Anko-sensei, me vio, y pensó que la estaba maltratando, además de que la _tipa_ se quejó de Ino, por lo que nos enviaron a ambos aquí.

La pelirosa no terminaba de reír de las travesuras de su mejor amiga, y de su novio, además de que le alegraba que, de cierta forma, hubieran sido hechas por ella, claro que su _novio_ no hizo algo como una travesura, pero lo trataron como a un _abusivo_, y él, era todo menos eso. Vio a Hinata sonreír, y Naruto no se contuvo, al oír lo que había pasado con Karín, a pesar de ser su prima.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sasuke estaba harto de ver a Sakura, tan pegada como chicle, al chico perro, acaramelados, como dirían las chicas, pero, aunque le fastidiara, no podía hacer nada al respecto, fue él quien la dejó, sin darle explicación alguna, y dejándole un horrible recuerdo de todo ello.

**FLASHBACK cuatro años atrás…**

Sakura era vecina de los Uchiha, conocía a Sasuke de siempre, aunque él le llevaba un año de diferencia, pero, desde pequeños, siempre habían jugado juntos, y ahora que ella tenía doce años, él ya no la veía con los mismos ojos, ya no era sólo su amiga, deseaba protegerla siempre, le enojaba que otros muchachos se le acercaran, y aún, le fastidiaba cuando Itachi, le hacía alguna broma, o decía abiertamente, que cuando la pelirosa creciera, se casaría con ella; Sasuke no quería _compartirla_ con nadie, y se propuso, esperar un poco, para poder hacerla su novia.

El pelinegro, deseaba que los días pasaran rápido, en verdad ninguna chica de la secundaria, a donde él ya iba, le parecía interesante, inteligente, dulce, amable, honesta, leal, y a la vez, fuerte, como lo era Sakura; todo lo que pudo esperar, fue un año, antes de que ella entrara a la misma secundaria que él, y se lo pidió, con todo el temor y nerviosismo que ello conllevaba, además de la valentía que le tomó, ya que, si ella le contestaba un _no_, perdería su amistad, eso era un hecho.

El pelinegro, inició su segundo año de secundaria, con una novia, la cual era envidia de la mayoría de chicas que ya babeaban por él, y él, siendo la envidia de los chicos, hasta los que estaban en tercero, quienes veían a la chica, como el ser más exótico, y exquisito de la escuela; Sakura se miraba en un espejo, y se reía de sí misma, aún no creía que Sasuke hubiese visto algo bello en ella, pero a la vez, se sentía afortunada, siempre había querido al menor de los Uchiha; por otra parte, los comentarios, bien hubieran sido halagadores, o llenos de rencor, no le importaban, mientras Sasuke estuviera a su lado.

Todo un año estuvieron juntos, sin ningún imprevisto, y, Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, estaba feliz de la relación que tenía su hijo con la pelirosa, ella ya lo había _profetizado_, como toda buena madre, que desea lo mejor para sus hijos; su padre, siempre pensó que Sakura era una buena niña, y que estaría bien, para cualquiera de sus hijos; los padres de Sakura, simplemente deseaban que su hija fuera feliz, aunque les parecía que era muy pronto para que iniciara una relación, por lo que tenían temor, e intentaban cuidarla, claro que conociendo lo _sobreprotector_ que era Sasuke con ella, muchas veces, las preocupaciones se les iba.

Al año siguiente, Sakura cumplía catorce años, ya se veía como toda una mujer, y el pelinegro, estaba orgulloso de tenerla, y _embelesado_ por su belleza; apenas si se habían besado algunas veces, no era algo que él hiciese o iniciase con frecuencia, y la pelirosa, estaba más que contenta, compartiendo tantos momentos felices junto a su amado pelinegro.

Pasaron algunos meses, ella se sentía algo triste, el año siguiente ya no estarían en la misma escuela, Sasuke iniciaría la preparatoria, y ella iría a la misma, pero todavía le faltaba un año más para terminar la secundaria; Sasuke no veía problema en ello, él la visitaría todas las tardes, y harían los deberes _juntos_.

Un duro golpe llegó de pronto, durante las vacaciones de verano, la familia Uchiha, decidió irse de viaje a Okinawa, pero Sasuke, quiso quedarse en casa, mejor dicho, quedarse y pasarla con su novia, pensando que quizás, algo más podría suceder entre ellos, aprovechando que él se quedaba solo en casa. El avión en donde viajaba su familia, cayó al mar por un desperfecto técnico; todos los pasajeros murieron, quedando Sasuke, huérfano, completamente _solo_.

Sakura, iba cada día a casa de Sasuke, ya que, luego del funeral, el pelinegro no salía de su casa, no la llamaba, no la buscaba, había cortado todo contacto con ella; Shisui se estaba quedando en casa de los Uchiha, era primo de Sasuke, estaba como su tutor, hasta que él tuviera edad para vivir solo. Cada vez que Sakura iba, Shisui le salía con que _Está descansando, vuelve luego_, y no es que el tipo le cayera mal, sonaba amable, se veía amable, y esperaba que fuese una gran ayuda para su novio, pero no podía dejar las cosas allí, quería verlo, y hablarle, oírlo, sentirlo, quería abrazarlo, y consolarlo, _besarlo_ si eso ayudaba, deseaba que él supiera que podía contar con ella, que sería su apoyo, y que podía llorar en su hombro, si eso lo hacía sentir mejor.

Ella, decidida, y conociendo en qué parte de la casa estaba la habitación de Sasuke, se subió por la pared, fuera de la casa, trepando por las enredaderas, y metiéndose por la ventana, la cual, Sasuke nunca cerraba, aquel recorrido ya lo conocía de memoria desde su niñez; lo vio, estaba tirado en su cama, boca abajo, parecía dormido, pero en cuanto ella puso un pie en su habitación, él abrió los ojos, y ella se sorprendió de verlos tan _vacíos_, no había luz en ellos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, aunque más parecía una sonrisa llena de fastidio, que una, de alegría; se apoyó sobre sus manos, y se acomodó, quedando sentado sobre su cama; ella continuaba observándolo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parecía como si él hubiese envejecido unos cinco años, se parecía tanto a Itachi, y a su madre, que ella cubrió su boca, para no dejar salir aquellos sollozos que la amenazaban.

—S-sasuke-kun… —murmuró, con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. Él extendió su mano, para que ella se acercara, cogiéndola, y quedando a centímetros de él.

—_Bésame_ —ordenó, con su voz rota, sin vida.

La pelirosa asintió, y obedeció, sin soltarle la mano, se agachó un poco, y empezó a besarlo, sintiendo que él le correspondía, pero a la vez, sin sentir ninguna _emoción_ por ello; lo que sintió claramente, fue cómo Sasuke la tomaba por la cintura, y la sentaba sobre él, intensificando aquel beso, y asustándose por tal acto, separándose en el momento, aunque aún continuaba sobre las piernas de éste.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó con temor.

—¿Quieres hacer algo por mí? —ella lo asintió, él no sonreía, tan sólo la miraba posesivamente—, bien, déjame hacer _esto_.

La cargó sobre él, y la recostó sobre su cama, quedando él encima; el corazón empezó a latirle a mil, cuando él empezó a besar su cuello, y a meter una mano debajo de su blusa, le aprisionó un pezón por encima del sujetador, ella se sonrojó, pero a la vez, no se sentía para nada _bien_.

—Sasuke-kun —ella jadeó—, basta —lo empujó un poco, pero él no hacía caso, así que usó un poco más de fuerza—, ¡dije que basta! —gritó, logrando separarlo de ella.

—… —él enarcó una ceja, y se levantó, dejándola completamente libre—; _vete_.

—P-pero… —ella no entendía qué había hecho mal, sin embargo, la orden del pelinegro, le dolió, y sintió que nada podía hacer al respecto.

Él ya no la miraba, se había girado, para darle espacio a que desapareciera, sin que él la viera; y cuando se sintió solo en aquella habitación, se tiró a la cama nuevamente, dejando que los días continuaran pasando, y que su _soledad_, lo hiciera sentir cada vez más miserable.

Muchas semanas después de aquel incidente, Sakura decidió perdonarlo por cómo la trató, excusándolo por la situación por la que el pelinegro estaba atravesando, y se dirigió a su casa, esta vez, directo a su habitación, ya que, perdería el tiempo yendo hasta la puerta, para que Shisui le dijera lo mismo de siempre. Abrió la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pero, cuando entró, Sasuke estaba de pie, bebiendo agua, tan sólo estaba en pantalones, el pecho lo llevaba descubierto; él la miró, alzó ambas cejas, y viéndola estática, provocado por su semi desnudez, se acercó hasta ella, la tomó de la cintura, y empezó a besarla nuevamente, con aquella misma _ansiedad_ que sintió la vez anterior, por lo que, en contra de su voluntad, volvió a empujar al muchacho, sonrojada, pero enojada al mismo tiempo.

—¿Es lo único que puedes hacer conmigo, Sasuke-kun? —quiso saber ella, algo decepcionada.

—No, podríamos hacer algo más, pero no me dejas, así que _vete_ —otra vez aquella dolorosa palabra.

Ella quiso golpearlo, insultarlo, recriminarle por cómo la estaba haciendo sentir, cuando, luego de que una lágrima cayera por su mejilla, y él continuara mirándola con indiferencia, la puerta de su baño se abrió, y una peliroja salió de este, para posar su roja mirada hacia ella, con una sonrisa perversa, que le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza; la peliroja parecía haberse duchado allí, se colocó al lado de Sasuke, y le susurró algo al oído, tan pegado a él, lo cual hizo sonreír al azabache, pero de forma arrogante.

—Dije que te _largues_.

Sakura no esperó más, aunque esta vez, salió por la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Shisui en el camino, quien quiso detenerla, al verla rebalsando en lágrimas, pero ella lo esquivó, y escapó por la puerta delantera de la casa, largándose a su lugar _especial_, donde sólo iba para llorar, y dejar las penas, además de gritar cuando se sentía frustrada, y a esconderse cuando deseaba estar sola, lo cual, esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Desde entonces, Sakura dio por terminada su relación con el Uchiha, les comentó a sus padres que lo mejor para él era alejarse; él se mudó al departamento de su primo, sin despedirse de ella, y, ella dejó de ser la popular exótica chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade, aunque todo ello aún lo tenía, pero, el cabello amarrado, y se quitó las lentillas, para usar anteojos, los cuales no mostraban el brillo y hermosura de sus ojos. En la escuela, ella se encontraba con él, pero ambos se ignoraban con _estilo_, y él, al parecer, tenía una nueva novia, una peliroja pegajosa, llamada Karín.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado una horas más, él estaba algo fastidiado, ya quería largarse de aquel lugar, estar en la misma atmósfera que la pelirosa, todo el día, le había traído recuerdos, que él también deseaba mantener en lo profundo de su corazón, porque sí, aún tenía corazón, y era algo en lo que quería creer.

El timbre de salida sonó, y Sasuke, fue el primero en coger sus cosas, en intentar salir, cuando Kiba, lo detuvo con su caballeroso tono de voz.

—Uchiha —el pelinegro se detuvo en la puerta, cuando ya la tenía abierta; el castaño se puso de pi, y el resto lo imitó, cogiendo sus cosas—, espero que controles a tu _chica._

—No esperes mucho de él —soltó la pelirosa, caminando hacia la salida, y llegando hasta el azabache, confrontándolo con la mirada—, no es alguien de fiar.

—… —él expuso una de sus torcidas y sexys sonrisas, inclinándose hacia el oído de la ojijade—, si tan solo supieras, Sakura…

Dicho esto, se marchó, dejándola desconcertada, parada sola en la puerta, hasta que Kiba llegó a su lado, pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, y la guió hacia afuera, sin preguntar a qué se debía su actitud; el castaño no conocía el pasado de la pelirosa, él recién la conoció el año anterior, cuando entraron a la preparatoria.

Los otros cuatro, se miraron extrañados, dos de ellos, conocían la historia, y los otros dos, recién se habían enterado de que Sasuke y Sakura, fueron _novios_ alguna vez…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: ¿Qué es lo que debe saber Sakura?, ¿por qué creen que quedó así?, todo esto en el siguiente capi, esperando que quieran que lo continúe XD**

**Pd.: Para los que leen "Malentendidos", y "Los Uchiha no se extinguen", pronto estaré actualizando, ya estoy escribiendo los capis; otra vez enferma, pero esta vez de flojeritis aguda jajaja… Gomen =(**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Parece que mi historia no es del gusto de muchos, pero no me desanimo, este es el último capítulo. **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Cap. anterior:**

_Los otros cuatro, se miraron extrañados, dos de ellos, conocían la historia, y los otros dos, recién se habían enterado de que Sasuke y Sakura, fueron novios alguna vez…_

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Capítulo 3: "Los celos, viejas heridas, arrepentimientos, y nosotros"**

Ella siempre supo que nada de lo que hiciera, la ayudaría a olvidarse de él, y también entendía, que Sasuke, no era el mismo que conoció una vez, pero, por unos segundos, lo reconoció en la última mirada que le lanzó antes de irse, y en el tono de voz con el que le dirigió sus últimas palabras, antes de desaparecer por aquel pasillo.

Fuera de la escuela, el clima estaba húmedo, la lluvia aún no cesaba, nadie había llevado paraguas; Kiba acompañó a Sakura a su casa, Sai acompañó a Hinata y a Ino, quienes vivían en su misma dirección, y Sasuke se fue con Naruto, antes que todos ellos, aunque, en realidad, él se adelantó, y Naruto tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Kiba, cuando entró al aula de detención, algunas horas atrás, se percató de la pesada atmósfera que había en ella; a él nunca le agrado Uchiha, y no porque se metiera con él, no era eso, ya que lo que le molestaba, eran los cambios de humor que asaltaban a Sakura cada vez que él caminaba cerca de ellos, o ella oía su voz, o ella lo encontraba entretenido con alguna chica, de esas que están con cualquiera, y sabía cómo llamarle a ello, _celos_.

—¿Sucedió algo antes de que llegara? —cuestionó el castaño, quien intentaba lucir tranquilo.

—Nada, no te preocupes —ella suspiró, ya habían llegado a casa de la pelirosa—; ve con cuidado…

—¿Qué sientes por Uchiha?

La pregunta la asaltó de improviso, no se imaginó que Kiba iría al grano, él siempre había sido muy cauto, nunca se metía demasiado en su vida, no la presionaba a decir o hacer algo que ella no quisiera; se habían besado algunas veces, pero no habían pasado de ello, ella no estaba lista, y, aún tenían no más de cuatro meses como novios, aunque como amigos casi todo un año.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente.

—Sakura, no soy un idiota como todos piensan —el semblante de Kiba cambió a uno algo iracundo—, y al parecer tú estás en ese grupo.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas?!

En casa de Sakura no había nadie, sus padres trabajaban hasta tarde, por ello no se tuvo que preocupar porque alguien los oyera discutir, ya que el tono de voz de ambos empezaba a sonar algo exaltado.

—Yo nunca he creído que seas un idiota.

—Como sea, tú y él tienen algo, y es hora de que arregles tus asuntos, o mejor dicho, que empieces a ser sincera contigo misma —él se dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero se detuvo unos pasos más adelante, sin voltear a verla—. Cuando tengas una respuesta, estaré esperando oírla; por ahora, dejemos esto, Sakura.

Kiba se marchó, sin beso de despedida, ni siquiera la mano en señal de esta, _nada_. A Sakura empezaban a caerle lágrimas por el rostro, las mismas que se vieron camufladas por la fuerte lluvia que no dejaba de caer sobre ella. Minutos después, la pelirosa sacó su móvil, necesitaba hacer algo, Kiba tenía razón, debía arreglar las cosas de una buena vez, simplemente aclararlas, para luego poder estar libremente con aquel castaño que la respetaba.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura corría a toda velocidad, el moño que se había vuelto a hacer, se le desató, quedando nuevamente con el cabello suelto; ella no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero ya quería ponerle punto final, ya no deseaba seguir sufriendo, Sasuke Uchiha debía quedar en el olvido.

Naruto le había dado la dirección del departamento de Sasuke, aunque él tampoco estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, pero, las súplicas de su amiga pudieron más que su razonamiento; pronto, ella llegó al edificio indicado, subió ocho pisos en el ascensor, salió algo recuperada de este, luego de perder el aliento durante el trayecto; caminó por el pasillo, mirando los números en la puerta, hasta que llegó al departamento número ochenta y siete. Fuera de este, respiró profundamente, estaba tan nerviosa, y cansada, pero temerosa de lo que se pudieran decir; llamó a la puerta, esperó un minuto sin respuesta, así que volvió a llamar, y luego, oyó pasos, el cerrojo, y al fin, abrieron la puerta.

—… —el pelinegro se quedó mudo de la impresión, estaba tan sólo con una toalla a la cadera, todo el torso desnudo y el cabello mojado.

—Sasuke —ella desvió la mirada, verlo así le removió algo adentro.

Ella estaba empapada, su voz temblaba, había empezado a tiritar de frío, aunque fue inconscientemente, él se percató de ello, enarcó una ceja, suspiró, abrió la puerta dejando espacio suficiente para que ella entrara, y así, ella lo hizo, dejando que él cerrara la puerta.

—Te atraeré una toalla, aguarda aquí —él desapareció, dejándola sola en la pequeña sala del departamento.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando él volvió, ya teniendo un pantalón azul suelto, y una camiseta blanca puesta, además, traía una camiseta en la mano, unos pantalones cortos, y una toalla, lo cual se lo puso sobre la cabeza.

—Puedes darte una ducha caliente, si quieres —señaló con su dedo—, allá está el baño.

—G-grac-cias.

Ella se fue hacia donde él le indicó, se quitó toda la ropa mojada, y se duchó con agua caliente, como el pelinegro le había sugerido, luego, cuando terminó de calentarse un poco, se secó, y se vistió con lo que suponía era la ropa de Sasuke. Salió del baño, ya con los labios más rosa que morados, y caminó hacia la sala, donde Sasuke estaba esperándola, confuso, y algo irritado; ella se acercó a él, quedando a un par de pasos de distancia frente a él, y sin dejar de mirarlo. Él se sentó en uno de los sillones, y ella lo imitó, quedando en la misma distancia que antes, frente a frente.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con indiferencia; en la mesita del medio, habían dos tazas de té, y él deslizó una hasta dejarla frente a ella.

—Quiero saber el _por qué _—soltó ella, algo seria, para después beber un sorbo de su delicioso y abrigador té.

—No entiendo, Sakura —la sonrisa torcida y llena de arrogancia, apareció en su rostro—, y tampoco entiendo el hecho de que estés aquí, en vez de revolcarte en tu casa con tu _noviecito_.

—¿Puedes por un minuto, tomarme en serio, y contestar?, creo que me lo merezco, Sasuke.

—¿Y tu pregunta es…?, tienes que decirla completa, si quieres que te tome en serio —ella lo fulminó con la mirada—; quizás te preguntes, _¿por qué me mudé?_, _¿por qué estoy con ella?_, _¿por qué seguimos en la misma escuela?_, _¿por qué terminamos?..._ pueden ser tantas interrogantes, así que escoge y empieza por una concreta.

—Nunca terminamos, ¿recuerdas?

—Entonces… ¿quieres que retomemos…?

—¡Déjate de estupideces, Sasuke! —ella se levantó de su lugar, y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, como una fiera; Sakura intentó tranquilizarse, enojándose no lograría nada bueno—. Sasuke, tan sólo dime, ¿p-por qué me d-dejaste?, quiero saber la verdad, quiero dejar de pensar en todo esto.

Ella se había quedado frente a la ventana, veía cómo la lluvia caía por esta, y a la vez, en su reflejo, parecían lágrimas, todas las que había llorado por él en aquel entonces; segundos después, vio el reflejo de Sasuke detrás de ella, se asustó, y se giró, quedando de espaldas a la ventana; él ya no tenía aquella sonrisa, y ella no estaba para nada feliz, como solía verla en la escuela junto a sus amigas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura? —otra vez la misma pregunta, pero esta vez, tenía un toque de amabilidad, debilidad, calidez; él alzó su mano, y rozó con sus dedos una de sus mejillas.

—K-kiba, él terminó conmigo, y todo por tu culpa —la mano del pelinegro se tensó, y la expresión amable que ella creyó ver en el rostro de Sasuke, a la mención de su ahora nuevo ex novio, desapareció; él agachó la mirada, y quitó su mano del rostro de ella.

—En verdad tienes mal gusto en chicos —una carcajada se oyó—, y mala suerte también —él la miró, burlándose, y ella, lo abofeteó.

—Aun no entiendo qué fue lo que te hice para que empezaras a tratarme así —él puso su mano en la mejilla golpeada, y la miró directamente a los ojos—, ¿fue porque no quise tener sexo contigo?

Las lágrimas empezaban a agolparse en los ojos jade de la muchacha, quien poco a poco iba perdiendo las fuerzas para continuar hablando y recriminando, su corazón le dolía, y se arrepintió de haber llegado a aquel lugar, debió dejarlo como hasta ahora, así era menos doloroso.

—Sakura, no eras tú.

—¿Qué? —quiso saber, más desconcertada que antes—, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco, podemos hablar luego —él se alejó un poco de ella—; llama a tu casa, di que te quedarás en casa de una de tus amigas, mañana no hay escuela de todos modos.

Sasuke desapareció de la sala, ella supuso que se marchó hacia su habitación; Sakura sacó su móvil, llamó a Ino, y le pidió de favor que si su madre la llamaba, que le dijera que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, y que inventara cualquier excusa si le pedía hablar con ella. La primera parte de la _mentira_ ya estaba lista, así que ahora se dispuso a llamar a su madre para decirle lo mismo, que se quedaría a dormir en casa de su rubia amiga, y regresaría al día siguiente por la tarde; su madre no se opuso, le agradaba la rubia, ya que gracias a ella, Sakura había mejorado en cuanto a su ánimo desde que cierto pelinegro desapareció de su vida.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ella se sentó nuevamente en uno de los sillones, el ambiente era cálido, Sasuke había encendido la chimenea, y ella se terminó de recostar allí, quedando abrigada por aquel calor, y se quedó dormida. Pronto sintió que aquel _calor_ era algo insoportable, jadeaba, no podía respirar bien, se sentía mareada, y poco a poco abrió sus ojos, e intentó levantarse, aún con la vista nublada.

—No lo hagas, tienes mucha fiebre —aquella voz la paralizó, la conocía, y recordó al fin dónde se encontraba—, te traeré medicina, así que quédate ahí.

La pelirosa volvió a cerrar los ojos, respiraba agitadamente, se quemaba, hacía mucho que no enfermaba de esa manera, y se arrepintió de haber corrido bajo la lluvia como una tonta; sintió los pasos del pelinegro nuevamente, lo sintió cerca.

—Toma —ella lo miró, cogió las pastillas, y el vaso de agua, el cual no dudó en terminarlo.

La mirada del pelinegro no era la de siempre, se veía _¿preocupado?_, pero, eso no era posible, seguramente sería su imaginación, estaría alucinando por la fiebre, ya que Sasuke no estaría angustiado por una simple fiebre, menos si la incluía a ella.

—G-grac-cias, S-sas-suke —ella se acomodó mejor, quedando sentada, y él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu madre?

—No —Sakura agachó la mirada—, e-ella piensa q-que estoy d-donde Ino, y d-de ciert-ta form-ma, no q-quiere s-saber de ti.

—Entiendo —él se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué hor-ra es?

—Las siete de la noche, descansa un poco, supongo que hablare… —él no pudo continuar, sintió cómo ella se deslizó, quedando apoyada su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír, Sakura no había cambiado mucho, era la misma niña que él conoció, y sin embargo, toda una mujer; él, por otra parte, había cambiado mucho, al menos con ella, y la había herido desde entonces. La cargó en brazos, y la llevó a su habitación, cubriéndola con una manta, luego de haberle cambiado la camiseta húmeda de sudor, bajo la cual no llevaba _nada_, pero, aunque él mismo no lo creyera, no la miró.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La ojijade despertó en medio de la noche, se sentía mejor, aunque algo débil, y un poco hambrienta, quiso bajar de la cama, y fue cuando se percató de que unos brazos la rodeaban, y un cálido aliento rozaba con su cabello; se giró con cuidado, y vio a Sasuke, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, tan tierno, tan pacífico y guapo, tan _él_. Ella suspiró, recordó nuevamente dónde estaba, y para qué había ido, lo cual, ciertamente no era para eso; quitó sus brazos con cuidado, para no despertarlo, y se levantó sin hacer ruido, caminando de puntillas, y saliendo de la habitación, en dirección a la cocina.

El mareo aún estaba presente, y era por la falta de fuerzas, caminó hacia la pequeña cocina, bebió agua, encontró un poco de comida en el congelador, y comió con ansias, iba a terminarse todo, cuando fue interrumpida.

—¿Sueles robar la comida de otros mientras duermen? —Sasuke había encendido la luz, estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—; no te abriré la puerta la próxima vez que vengas.

—… —tuvo que tragar lo que tenía en la boca para poder hablar—; lo siento, tenía hambre, y no quise despertarte, prometo que lo repondré.

—No es necesario, pero ya que estamos despiertos, y estás mejor, ¿no crees que deberíamos…?

—No haré nada de _eso_ contigo, Uchiha —ella se había enojado.

—No deberías apresurarte a juzgar, Sakura —él suspiró para no enojarse también—, me refería a que deberíamos hablar, ya que a eso viniste, y creo que no es tan mala idea.

Sakura enrojeció de vergüenza, se maldijo por idiota, agachó la mirada, y asintió algo nerviosa, se giró, para limpiar lo que había desordenado en la cocina, y luego, caminó hacia la sala, donde el pelinegro estaba esperándola.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Habían pasado un par de minutos en silencio, Sakura se mordía el labio inferior, no sabía cómo empezar, él ya le había dicho que _no era ella_.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que no era yo?

—Que no fue tu culpa, el que yo me haya ido, el que te tratara así, el que sea un _idiota_ contigo ahora… nada de eso es tu culpa, Sakura.

—No entiendo, Sasuke, simplemente quiero saber qué sucedió, pensé que me querías, pero…

—Y eso es cierto —él no dejaba de mirarla.

—¿Es, o, fue?

—Cuando mis padres y mi hermano murieron, me sentí fatal, me sentí perdido, odié todo lo que me rodeaba, no quería que nadie se me acercara, y tú, no quise hundirte conmigo, por eso creí que lo mejor era alejarte de mí —él cerró los ojos unos segundos—, eres libre de creerme o no.

—¿No pudiste decírmelo?, ¿no pudiste terminar conmigo por las buenas?, ¿tuviste que tratarme así, y engañarme con Karín?

—Sakura…

—No, Sasuke, tú la buscaste porque querías tener sexo con ella.

—Sakura…

—Me engañaste, y quisiste hacerlo conmigo estando ella allí, en tu habitación.

—¡Sakura! —ella dio un respingo en su lugar, Sasuke sonaba exasperado—. Yo no te engañé, sólo encajé las piezas, y dejé que lo creyeras, pero nunca estuve con Karín, y a decir verdad, ni siquiera lo estamos ahora, ella es la novia de Suigetsu, la conocí cuando conocí al dobe, y aquella vez que la viste salir de mi baño, fue porque el dobe había ido a visitarme con ella, pero yo no lo sabía, creí que sólo era él, así que le lancé un balde de agua fría por la ventana, y le cayó a Karín.

—Entonces…

—Los hice pasar, no quise que Shisui se enterara, por lo que la metí a mi habitación, mientras el dobe entretenía a mi primo, y dejé que se duchara y se vistiera en mi baño, eso fue lo que viste.

—No tenía idea, ya que nunca me lo explicaste… simplemente hubieras terminado conmigo.

—Sabía que no me dejarías hacerlo por excusas tontas como las mías, así que preferí dejarte ir, por ello me mudé con Shisui, pero hace un año vivo solo; Karín solo se presta a fastidiarte cuando cree que tienes oportunidad conmigo.

—¿Oportunidad?

—… —él sonrió—, _oportunidad_, cuando me ve con cara de idiota cuando te veo con _él_, o cuando te ve fastidiada por encontrarte conmigo, vernos vulnerables la _mueve_, aunque esta vez se pasó un poco, no debió golpearte

Ella suspiró, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y se deslizaban por su cuello, desembocando entre sus pechos; todo lo que Sakura había creído, había sido una cruel farsa, la había hecho infeliz con una cruel mentira, una que él no se dignó en aclarar hasta ahora, y tan sólo porque ella se lo pidió así.

—Aún no me respondes, ¿es, o, fue?

—Eso ya no es importante, Sakura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque nada cambiará.

Los dos se miraron con seriedad, ella estaba disgustada por aquella respuesta, ¿a qué había ido realmente?, ya pasaban las dos de la madrugada, y continuaban allí, en aquella infructuosa plática; él estaba incómodo, Sasuke no era de hablar mucho, no luego de lo de su familia, la única que siempre logró verlo tal cual era, y comprenderlo, aceptándolo de igual forma, era Sakura.

—¿A qué viniste realmente, Sakura? —él se levantó de su lugar, y se acercó a ella, agachándose hasta quedar a su altura, lo cual la sorprendió.

—Yo… —él cogió sus manos entre las suyas.

—Perdóname, Sakura —Sasuke acercó sus labios hasta las manos de ella, y las besó con delicadeza y _devoción_.

—Sas-suke-kun… —él la cortó, el pelinegro había alzado su rostro, y ahora sus manos ya no eran las afortunadas en sentirlo, sino sus labios, aunque les doliera un poco todavía.

Se besaron, eran besos ya conocidos, besos que se extrañaban, arrepentidos de haber perdido tanto tiempo, labios celosos de que otro los hiciera suyos, necesitados, queriendo ser correspondidos.

—Sakura… —dijo entre dientes, cuando se dieron tiempo para tomar aire, y así se volvieron a besar, con mucha más pasión que hace unos segundos atrás.

Los besos se tornaron candentes, él la tenía de la cintura, le gustaba sentir su piel, tan suave, tan delicada, ella tan pequeña, que no podía pensar en nada más que cuidarla, protegerla de cualquiera, y hasta de él mismo, pero en aquel momento, sería egoísta, y dejaría que sus sentidos le ganaran a su razón.

Ambos retomaron el camino hacia la habitación, entre besos, tropiezos, y caricias, mientras iban dejando una pista de ropas por todos lados, y quedando tumbados en aquella cama, donde por fin, ellos podrían estar _juntos_.

Sasuke no la forzó esta vez, él esperó su consentimiento, y continuó con su cometido; ella estaba nerviosa, pero aquello era algo que deseaba, quería ser de Sasuke, y de nadie más. Sakura se sentía mal por Kiba, pero ya que habían terminado, en realidad no lo estaba engañando, y, además, ella nunca le dijo al castaño que lo quisiera, tan sólo había accedido a darle una oportunidad, la cual creyó que la ayudaría a olvidar, y claro, sabiendo ahora que no había funcionado para nada, ya que sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke no habían menguado ni un poquito.

Sakura estaba como vino al mundo, él la contemplaba, absorto, y es que nunca había visto a una chica desnuda, no en la vida realidad, ya que el internet, las revistas, y los medios de comunicación las mostraban como sea, pero, Sakura sin duda era la más hermosa, y la única a quien deseaba mirar; él se echó sobre ella, sin llegar a aplastarla, empezó besando su cuello, sintiendo cómo a amos se les erizaba la piel, y cada vez, demandando más del otro.

—Sasu… ahhh… —gimió la pelirosa—, e-espera…

Él recordó aquella vez cuando eran pequeños, y había intentado lo mismo, siendo rechazado por ella; se separó un poco, esperando a lo que tuviese que decir ella.

—Yo… —ella se sonrojó y desvió un poco la mirada—… yo aún soy virgen.

—Entonces será nuestra primera vez, Sakura… y a partir de ahora, sólo serás _mía_.

Ella se sorprendió, había pensado que aunque Sasuke le había dicho que no tenía nada con Karín, quizás lo hubiese hecho en algún otro lado, con alguna otra chica, pero no era así, esa también sería la primera vez del pelinegro. Continuaron con los besos, caricias inexpertas, y luego, el ansiado momento en que fueron uno, llegó; fue doloroso al principio, pero el placer sobresalió a ello, y disfrutaron el estar juntos.

No les bastó con una sola vez, decidieron que practicando les iría mejor, por lo que un par de veces más, y agotados de tanto placer, se quedaron dormidos, abrazados, y en completa paz.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El día lunes, Sakura se apuró en vestirse, se hizo una trenza, dejándola caer sobre su hombro, terminó de desayunar, usaba lentes de contacto; se apresuró a salir de casa, Sasuke la estaba esperando afuera, se veía serio, pero al verla, sonrió de lado, esperó a que ella llegara a su lado, y caminaron juntos hacia la escuela.

Al llegar, en la entrada se encontraron con Kiba, quien al verlos juntos, no se sorprendió, ya que el día anterior Sakura lo había buscado, y le había contado la verdad acerca de Sasuke, y de que siempre estuvo enamorada de él, le había pedido perdón muchas veces, y él, sabiendo que ella no le había prometido más que una oportunidad, lo aceptó así. Kiba asintió hacia ella en saludo, y cuando vio a Sasuke, aclaró su garganta.

—Uchiha, más te vale no jugar con ella —Sasuke se detuvo, y lo miró, dándose cuenta que en verdad Inuzuka era un buen tipo.

—No lo haré, Sakura siempre fue mi _chica_.

Ella se sonrojó por tal declaración, y aún más cuando habían muchas personas presentes cuando Sasuke dijo aquello; Karín había oído, y esperaba que ahora sí, Sasuke pudiera darse la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a su primer amor, Sakura. Naruto los vio juntos, y sonrió, ahora, luego de haber hablado con el pelinegro, podía entender por qué Sasuke había estado actuando de aquella forma. Hinata, Sai, e Ino, estaban algo confundidos, pero viendo que su amiga, ahora sí parecía sonreír de felicidad, no les importó mucho los motivos, querían que continuara así.

—Entonces, parece que Uchiha no era un traidor después de todo —mencionó Sai.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó la rubia.

—Tienes razón, no creo que Sakura le perdonara algo así —decía con tranquilidad la ojiperla.

—¿Acaso me perdí de algo? —la rubia estaba exaltada, y no entendía nada de nada.

—Olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia —el chico de piel pálida la tomó de la mano, y se la llevó, dejando a Hinata sola.

—¡Hinata! —el rubio la vio sola, y se acercó a ella—, ¿esperabas a Sakura-chan?, parece que arregló las cosas con el teme.

—E-eso p-parece, sempai.

—Vamos, Hinata, soy Naruto —le sonrió, logrando que la chica se ruborizara por completo—; y ya que lo más probable es que el teme almuerce con Sakura-chan, almorcemos juntos tú y yo —Hinata se desmayó—. ¡Hinata!, ¡oi, Hinata!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Sakura y Sasuke definitivamente tenían una historia, y la historia todavía daba para más, y esta vez, enfrentarían juntos las adversidades…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Espero que este capi les haya gustado más que los otros, y que me lo hagan saber sería grandioso XD Y como ya terminé dos de mis fics, pude continuar y terminar este.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
